chiquitafandomcom-20200213-history
Gabi the Human
Gabriella"Gabi"Rodriguez (full title: Gabi the Human or formerly known as Gabee in the web series), is the main protagonist of the series Gabi Time. Biography Gabi was born to Mr. and Mrs. Rodriguez, on Earth, which is strange, for Humans, as a whole, find no home on the spirit world.She is set afloat in a basket with the infinity sign, and a slip of paper with her name. She is later found, by Xoloitzcuintli , a male Mexican hairless dog, who grows to become a brave fatherly figure. She learns to walk at the end of Gabi Crushes Walking.However,in the pilot episode,Gabi was left outside Xolo's new owner's door by her mother. She was soon found by Xolo, who was very surprised to see her, but after much thought, he does decide to raise her.Gabee is a nickname unintentionally given by Xolo when they first met.Sometime later, a now older Gabi and Xolo were out at home when they discovered a cursed bracelet.Gabi was, for a long time the only confirmed human in Mezcal. Up until "Loco Angry Perros," Gabi believes she has never met another human and becomes morose and "soul-searchy" when she thinks about it. However, Gabi encounters Ojas who learns that humans are allowed in the spirit world.However, in "Gabi's Aztec Pox," it is hinted that Gabi knows how to perform the aztec ritual.In "I Can Smell That Cheep Ghost from Here," Ojas gives himself a ghostlike makeover and reveals he is a human with a mexican ghost makeup. Apperance Gabi sports a goth aesthetic,a red or pink hair bow, and her long dark brown hair. She wears tons of white makeup to cover her face, making her skin look very pale and almost pitch white.In the pilot season, Gabi's dress was light pink. In the series, her dress is now black.Another change in the series is that her hair is more dopped downwards and she wears a red or pink bracelet.At the end of "My New Bracelet," and in "Gabi's 5th Birthday," she has grown to become a toddler.In My New Bracelet,Gabi wears a black dress with a white collar, white socks, black mary janes with grey soles,pink headband and a red bead bracelet.However,in Xolo vs Scarlett,Gabi wears a black T-shirt with a purple skull on the front, blue dyed leggings with a ripped left leg, black boots with blue soles, purple striped finger-less glove on the right arm, purple spiked wristband on the left arm, large purple spiked belt, and a simple black choker. Gabi cuts her hair shortens it to shoulder-length, dyes it black, and styles it so the front bang partially obscures her right eye. She also wears dark purple eyeliner, purple lipstick,a single black line under her eye, and the pink hairbow has been replaced with a skull hairclip. Personality In the pilot season, Gabi was impressionable and had seen very little of the world.She was a innocent and naive human baby girl with a strange imagination.In the tv series,Gabi is very energetic and friendly. She loves having fun, and usually has an optimistic outlook on life. She loves to help others and whenever she sees that someone is upset, she does her best to cheer them up. Strangers, in her eyes, are just friends she hasn't met yet.She has rather simplistic views on concepts. All this, coupled with her lack of understanding of the spirit world customs, often puts her and Xolo in strange, creepy situations. Trivia * Gabi speaks in a heavy Mexican accent, and uses a lot of Mexican vocabulary. * Gabi has her own background music whenever she is seen, consisting of mainly Tejano, Mariachi or Ranchera. * Gabi is shown to be a somnambulist, meaning she walks in her sleep, in "Sleep like a Bebe Muerto". * Gabi had father issues just like Chipita and she learns that her father died thanks to Tiffany. * In "Escape to Calavera Mountain",it is shown that Gabi knows how to speak Spanish. As Her father travels to many countries, it's possible she may know other languages as well. * It appears that Gabi is the only character so far who ages consistently. *In the beginning of the series, Gabi's voice is more high pitched, but later near the latest episodes,Gabi's voice is a bit deeper from puberty. *In My New Bracelet,Felipe Rodriguez met a spolied rich girl with blonde hair that his parents forced him to marry Tiffany Penworth until he told her to shut up and marries a mexican musican named Gabrielita Gutierrez and had Gabi. *In the episode "Mal de Ojo", Gabi can jump extremely high. However, this could be because she is on Earth, she is a Human, or she is cursed by the demon god. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Babies Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Gabi Time/Characters Category:Kids